Dare
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Tantangan kecil yang dibuat oleh Taehyung membuat Jimin harus kembali berurusan dengan Min Yoongi, kakak kelasnya di sekolah yang terkenal super galak. / MinYoon. BL. AU.


**Dare**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

 **Status** : Short-fiction (1k+ words)

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Tantangan kecil yang dibuat oleh Taehyung membuat Jimin harus kembali berurusan dengan Min Yoongi, kakak kelasnya di sekolah yang terkenal super galak. / MinYoon. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Dare**

Jimin memperhatikan dengan serius saat botol minuman isotonik di meja itu berputar. Beberapa teman Jimin juga memperhatikan arah perputaran botol itu dengan serius, kemudian botol itu berhenti dan bagian mulut botol menunjuk kepada salah satu teman Jimin, Kim Taehyung.

" _Yes_ , ayo Taehyung! _Truth or Dare_!" seru Jimin semangat, dia sudah sangat menanti-nanti saatnya untuk mengerjai teman baiknya ini.

Taehyung menyeringai, " _Dare_!"

"Cium Jikyung!" teriak salah satu teman Jimin.

Jimin tertawa keras mendengar usulan tersebut, Jikyung adalah siswi kelas sebelah yang terkenal suram dan hobi menyendiri, bahkan banyak yang menjulukinya penyihir.

"Hei, jangan dia, dong! Aku bisa mati atau dikutuk menjadi katak!" protes Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa keras, dia menatap seisi kelas kemudian dia melihat Jungkook, adik kelas mereka yang terkenal pemalu sedang berjalan melewati koridor di depan kelas mereka. "Ah! Kalau begitu cium Jungkook saja! Tapi di bibir!"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia menarik keluar _lollipop_ yang sejak tadi dikulumnya dari dalam mulutnya, "Jungkook? Ah, itu sih mudah." Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

Sementara itu Jimin dan ketiga temannya yang lain bergegas mengikuti Taehyung. Mereka melihat Taehyung berjalan sambil bersiul pelan kemudian dia menepuk bahu Jungkook. Jungkook berbalik dan Taehyung langsung menciumnya.

Jimin langsung bersorak heboh, apalagi saat Taehyung tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya pada Jungkook. Taehyung justru menangkup wajah Jungkook dan menahan posisinya sementara Taehyung melumat habis bibirnya.

"Hei, Taehyung! Sudah hentikan! Kasihan dia!" seru salah satu teman Jimin.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook, "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku suka bibirmu." Taehyung memasukkan _lollipop_ yang dia kulum tadi ke dalam mulut Jungkook, "Agar kau selalu ingat manisnya ciuman kita tadi." Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arah Jungkook.

Jimin dan ketiga temannya berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Taehyung berjalan di belakang mereka tapi dia terhenti saat tiba di depan pintu kelas, dia berbalik dan melihat Jungkook masih terpaku di posisinya tadi dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang! Aku tidak pernah mencium orang sembarangan, dan aku selalu serius pada orang yang aku cium!" Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Taehyung berjalan ke meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Wow, jadi kau menyukai Jungkook, ya?" tanya salah satu teman Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Yap, aku suka wajah imutnya yang seperti kelinci itu."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Aku jadi kasihan pada Jungkook, disukai oleh _alien_ sepertimu."

Taehyung memukul punggung Jimin, "Hei, temanmu ini tampan tahu! Jungkook pasti akan bahagia kalau menjadi kekasihku!"

Jimin mencibir, "Belum pacaran saja kau sudah menciumnya sepanas itu, bagaimana kalau kalian sudah menjadi kekasih? Aku yakin Jungkook akan hamil diluar nikah."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo putar botolnya lagi!"

Botol itu kembali diputar dan kali ini bagian mulut botolnya menunjuk ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung melompat bangun dan berseru, " _Yes_!" keras-keras dan meninju udara.

Jimin cemberut, "Oke, aku pilih _Dare_."

Taehyung berhenti meninju udara dan duduk di sebelah Jimin, dia menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Apa _Dare_ nya?"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Cium Yoongi _Sunbae_."

.

.

.

Jimin merutuk dan melantunkan segala sumpah serapah untuk sahabatnya yang paling ' _baik'_ , si Kim Taehyung itu. Dia tidak masalah jika _Dare_ nya hanyalah sekedar melakukan hal-hal konyol, tapi dia jelas tidak mau kalau _Dare_ nya adalah mencium Yoongi _Sunbae_! Jimin lebih memilih mencium Jikyung si penyihir itu daripada mencium Yoongi _Sunbae_.

Setidaknya kalau mencium si penyihir itu kemungkinan terburuknya hanyalah Jimin berubah menjadi katak. Nah, kalau mencium Yoongi _Sunbae_ , kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mati. Jimin jelas tidak mau itu terjadi.

Yoongi _Sunbae_ adalah kakak kelas Jimin di _Senior High School_ ini. Jimin pertama kali bertemu Yoongi saat orientasi siswa baru dan mulanya dia terpesona setengah mati melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat manis dan lembut. Tapi begitu Jimin mulai mengenal Yoongi, Jimin langsung tidak mau berurusan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi itu galaknya bukan main!

Jimin sampai trauma dan menjadi anak baik selama masa orientasi karena dia pernah terlambat saat datang dan dia dihukum oleh Yoongi untuk menetap di sekolah sampai satpam akan mengunci gerbang. Bayangkan, Jimin dihukum untuk berdiam di sebelah gerbang sejak pagi hingga nyaris malam hari dan diizinkan pergi hanya untuk makan dan ke toilet.

Jimin jera dan dia bersumpah dia tidak akan mau berurusan dengan Yoongi lagi. Jimin berubah menjadi anak baik selama sisa masa orientasi hingga dia mendapat kategori sebagai siswa baru terbaik selama masa orientasi.

Dan sekarang, karena usulan _Dare_ dari Kim Taehyung dia harus berurusan dengan Yoongi lagi. Padahal Jimin sudah cukup bahagia dia bisa melalui tahun pertamanya dengan damai dan masuk ke tahun keduanya saat ini.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Yoongi sedang berjalan bersama Namjoon, ketua _student council_ mereka. Jimin menarik nafas dalam, memantapkan hatinya dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi.

' _Eomma, jika setelah ini aku mati, Eomma harus tahu kalau aku menyayangi Eomma. Dan maaf karena semalam aku memakan jatah daging milik Appa.'_ batin Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sudah tiba di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi dan Namjoon mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

' _Semoga setelah ini aku tidak mati, Tuhan..'_ Jimin berdoa dalam hatinya kemudian dia menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Wow."

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa detik dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi, "Uhm, kau oke? Dia.. adik kelas yang kau sukai itu, kan?"

Yoongi menunduk dengan wajah memerah, dia menggigiti bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan dia bermaksud untuk segera pulang dan kembali bermain _game_. Jimin sudah berada di _stage_ yang cukup sulit dan dia tidak sabar untuk segera melanjutkan permainannya.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Yoongi tengah bersandar di dinding dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatunya.

Jimin terdiam, satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah adalah dengan melewati Yoongi, tapi dia takut sekali. Yoongi pasti akan menghajarnya karena sudah seenaknya menciumnya tadi siang.

Jimin yang masih terpaku di posisinya tidak sadar kalau Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Park Jimin,"

Jimin terdiam, dia berdehem pelan. "I-iya, _Sunbae_.."

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin, "Kau yang menciumku tadi siang, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kaku.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Jimin terdiam, dia mulai berkeringat dingin. "Ba-bagaimana caranya aku bertanggung jawab, _Sunbae_?"

Yoongi tersenyum manis, "Jadi pacarku."

Jimin mengerjap, "Hah?"

 **The End**

.

.

Aku selalu suka karakter Yoongi yang galak dan Jimin yang agak lugu. Menurutku _couple_ ini _cute_ sekali! XD

Oya, di sini itu **Top!Jimin** dan **Bottom!Suga** ya. Hehe

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
